movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wakefield
Bruce Wakefield is a Character from the Scream series. He appeared in The Scream, The Scream Returns and The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. He is portrayed by Christian Cooke. He is the boyfriend of Isabelle Fletcher. Biography The Scream During a normal lesson, Bruce Wakefield is talking with his friends, Sam Stone, William Wilson and Jayden Parkinson. The rest of the class is also talking. On that time Mr. Chapman comes inside. The class is silent again. He walks inside with a new girl. "This is our new classmate", he says, "Sarah Adams". David is laughing "What a stupid girl," he says it to Emma, Jason, and Noa. Emma and Jason are laughing. Sarah goes sitting inside the class. "Tell something about yourself, Sarah," Mr. Chapman says. She does it. During it David, Emma and Jason are laughing again. Later in the canteen, Bruce is talking with Isabelle and Julie, Isabelle's best friend. They see again that Sarah is bullied. Later it is Friday afternoon, the class has gym. They are making teams for football. David seems as the best in gym of the class has to make the teams with Emma. Sarah is chosen last. Sarah is very bad in Football and makes a lot of mistakes. After School Isabelle is with her boyfriend, Logan to a secret place. He kisses her. Bruce sees it, and is jaelous. He already wanted to talk with her, but Logan was faster. The next day, Isabelle isn't on school. Bruce is very upset and went to her house to visit her and assist her. Some days later, Vanessa Land, one of Isabelle's friends was killed by the same killer. A lot people of school think later, that she the killer is because all people close to her die. Bruce is also later on Whattsapp with Sam and William. They are worried about Jayden's disappearance. Bruce thinks that he is at Sarah's home. Later, William follows Jayden and sees he goes to Sarah's home. The next day, Bruce goes to Isabelle's house to check of she is okay. She lets him in and they talk. Bruce also says that Vanessa is also killed. She is shocked again and cries. Bruce helps her. Later they kiss with each other and fall on their bed. The next day, Isabelle is back on school. The next night the famous Halloween party will be celebrated. Everybody is excited about it. Matthew and Don aren't on school. Nobody even concerns about their disappearances. In the lesson maths, they are again discussing who is the Scream. Lucas still thinks it is Isabelle, who is back in the class with Bruce. Isabelle and Bruce say a reason why it can't be Isabelle. Julie wants to talk with Isabelle, but Bruce is now more with her. After school, everybody is preparing for the Halloween Party. It is a great party, where everybody comes that aren't scared. Bruce goes with Isabelle. On the Halloween Party, Bruce and Isabelle are on a place where you can sit. They sit down and kiss. Later a show starts. Mr. Chapman starts the show. Everybody is quiet and listens. It is a Halloween show with graves. Mr. Chapman picks up 3 graves. In one grave are candys for everybody, other one is empty and one is full with fake blood. All the people start voting. They all vote for the left one. Mr. Chapman opens it. It is full with Candies. Everybody is glad. Mr. Chapman throws the candies in a cannon and shoots it into the people. A new unknown grave Appears. Mr. Chapman opens next one. It is empty. After some minutes he opens last one. It is a real grave!! And the death bodies of Don and Matthew are lying in it. Everybody is very scared and runs out of the house. Mr. Chapman is scared again but he has to make it clear. Outside, everybody goes back to their houses. Bruce and Isabelle go to Isabelle's house. The next day the school is closed. Bruce slept at Isabelle's house. The day after tomorrow, Mr. Chapman isn't on school. All his lessons are given by another teacher. Mr. Robinson is also quiet and says nothing about what happened 2 days ago. The next day, Mr. Robinson is also found death in the toilets. Now they are really done with it. They call a detective called James Richards. He has to find out who the Scream is. The next day on school, Detective Richards ask children about the murderer on school. His team is making a result. The next night it is Halloween, Julie and Isabelle are together. They are watching a movie with hot boys. After the movie, Julie walks out of the house. Outside is Bruce standing. He wanted to see Isabelle. Julie walks outside and Bruce walks inside. Inside, Bruce and Isabelle are talking and later kissing. Bruce and Isabelle are kissing and pull of their clothes. Outside somebody throws something on their window. They are too busy with each other and don't see it. The man outside destroys the keyhole and goes in. He walks up the stairs. He waits outside the door. Inside, Bruce and Isabelle are done. Bruce goes away. Scream is still inside and waits his chance to go inside Isabelle's room. He takes his chance and goes in. Isabelle is shocked and wants to protect her. But the man, who is the Scream, is stronger and gets her. But instead of killing her, he wants to rape her. He pulls of her clothes and rapes her. Bruce hears it and opens the door. He attacks the Scream. Scream is frightend and tries to escape through the window. He jumps out of it on a trash and escapes. Isabelle is really scared. Bruce helps her. The same night Detective Richards is in her house. They find the pieces of the death Julie Paine. He ask them some questions. Later his team searches around to find Scream. Sam Stone later asks Bruce and Isabelle, if they want to join his team. William Wilson, Noa Knight and Mette Lewis are already in that team. They refuse because they want to be with each other and they think it is useless. Later Detective Richards returns. He is done with his research. We have find out who the killer is. We have a data match. The killer is Jayden Parkinson. What?? Bruce says?? He is my friend. We know it for sure. We will go to his house now. They leave. Bruce is very confused. Isabelle says that he might be right, because he wasn't on the Halloween Party. Bruce agrees with Isabelle. He kisses her and they fell on the bed. The next day on school. Bruce and Isabelle are back on school. The class is very empty. Jayden and Sarah are also not on school. Sam and Noa ask again to Bruce and Isabelle if they want to help them. David walks to them and he wants to attack Sam. But he doesn't do it. He walks to Noa and grabs her. Sam is angry and hits David. They both fall on the ground. Sam helps Noa up and they walk away. David is still angry and he really wants revenge. Later detective Richards comes on school. He tells everybody that he found a body of a Scream. Somebody probably killed him he says. So the killer is death. So you guys don't have any worries anymore. Sam and William thinks it is weird, and there must be another killer. The next night the group is back together. Mette also came again. The six are discussing. Later Mette says she has to go to the toilet. She goes. Sam's group hear an explosion. Later the bell rangs. Sam opens the door, Emma and Jason are at his doorstep. What are you doing here Sam says. We want to help you. Have you seen David?? Emma says. No he isn't here. They walk inside. They go sitting. Have you also heard the explosion?? Yes we have. When Emma wants to sit down she fells on the ground. Sam sees a knife in her throath. Jason and the others are shocked. Sam sees somebody in his house and attacks him. The Scream walks further in the house and he goes back in the living room, where he picks his knife and takes Noa. Wht the hell are you doing this Sam says. Why you killed Vanessa and Julie?? Isabelle and Bruce both say. Because I always hated them. Sam notices a female voice. Then don't be a coward and let see your face. The Scream picks up his mask and throws it on the ground. Noa sees it and is very shocked. Her own friend was the Scream all time. Mette, Why are you doing this?? Jason says. Mette, please, you really don't want to kill your friend Noa says. I am your friend, why you will kill me. Because I was always jealous at you Mete says, You always get the hot boys. And now I will kill you. Mette wants to put her knife in Noa, but it is stabbed her self. Sam runs to it and saves Noa. Mete falls death on the ground. The killer is standing behind her. It is a third Scream. He also removes his mask. She is mine he says. Nobody will kill her. Jason is very shocked. The third Scream is David! Ok who of you stupid guys will die first. My friends Lucas and Mette were only pawns. I am glad you killex Lucas, Sam. What?? You killed him?? Noa says. Sam sadly say it is right. Noa thanks him. It is no time to thank each other. It is your time to die!!!! He picks up his knife and ran to them. He wants to stab Sam, but Jason jumps before him. Go!! He says, you can thank me in heaven. Hahahaha you saved him??? Jason is stabbed but fights back. The others run away. Jason is not strong enough and is stabbed multiple times. He dies. The others are in Sam's room. The door is slam in by the Scream. He goes with his hand and knife through the door. He wants to kill somebody. Sam attacks and puts the knife in his own hand. He opens the door and kicks him. David wants to fight back but is kicked again by Sam. The third time he picks Sam's leg and he wants to throw it down to the first floor. But Sam pulls him away and they both fall down. A lamp also falls down on Sam and David. Sam picks up David and he is hitted by it. He is severy injured. He still wants to do something back. But Sam picks up a stick and slams David. The others try to help. They throw some things at him. William picks up bag and throws it at him. David is even more injured but he picks up another knife, Sam sees it and does it back into David's head. He finally dies. Noa runs to Sam and thanks him. The others do the same. Some months later, the five are in a new class. The normal lifs goes further. Bruce and Isabelle are even more in love with each other, and are most of the time with each other. The Scream Returns To be added The Scream: Revenge of the Screams To be added Relationships Allies * Isabelle Fletcher - Girlfriend * Sam Stone - Friend * Noa Knight - Normal classmate turned Friend * Logan Grant † - Rival * Isa Aylward * Lynn Brown † * Peter McLean † * Ivo Shelton † * Dylan Twain † * Miley Thompson † * Tess Neville * Sarah Adams † * Emma Graham † * Jason King † * Don Carpenter † * Matthew Smith † * James Richards † * Jacob Chapman † - Maths Teacher * Rudy Robinson † - English Teacher * Julie Paine † * Emily Baker * Madison Campbell † * Charlotte Cole † * Vanessa Land † Enemies * Master Scream † - Biggest Enemy * William Wilson/The Scream † - Friend turned Second biggest Enemy turned Victim * David Parker/The Scream † * Mette Lewis/The Scream † * Lucas Jackson/The Scream † Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair